


The Seduction of Peter Parker

by von_gelmini



Series: Inspired by Starker-Sorbet's Moodboards [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: It wasn’t that Peter was seduced to the ‘dark side’. It was that Peter was seduced by Tony. The stares and whispers and comments were gone. Peter’s fear of them was gone. The only thing left was the undeniable thrill that ran through him when Tony held the door of the Audi open and helped him step out. When they walked up the red carpet together. When blinding camera flashes went off. When Tony slipped his arm behind Peter, resting his hand low on his waist, possessively. Telling the entire world, this ismine.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Inspired by Starker-Sorbet's Moodboards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	The Seduction of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by [starker-sorbet's moodboard,](https://starker-sorbet.tumblr.com/post/187697693429) Power Couple Starker. 
> 
> Her moodboards are some of the best out there and are always inspiring me. Click on the link to see it full sized and better.

It took Peter a long time. Well over a year. He was _not_ a sugar baby. Or a golddigger. He loved Tony Stark. Who happened to be a billionaire. Which was irrelevant. 

He was determined to show how irrelevant that was. Peter refused to let Tony buy him any gift that wouldn’t be able to be afforded by someone of Peter’s class. Refused to let him take them on any vacation that the average Mr. and Mr. America couldn’t take. Casual dining only except once every few months, like someone might save up for a special night out. Refused to wear anything that a college student working as a paid intern for Stark Industries wouldn’t be able to buy.

Tony indulged Peter’s rules. Unless there were obligations and appearances Tony had to maintain. Peter accompanied him to galas and corporate vacations and fancy dinners with businessmen and their wives. He was Tony’s significant other, and such things were expected for a man of his standing. 

The first few times there were bitchy, biting comments from gossip, society, and entertainment “reporters” that, yes, called him sugar baby, golddigger, and Tony Stark’s latest boy-toy. In every interview Tony gave after seeing them, he always managed to fit in how much his life had changed for the better since getting together with the love of that life, Peter Parker. 

Tony soothed Peter through his tears when he read those nasty comments. He told Peter that eventually the notoriety would stop. But he didn’t have to attend any more events if he didn’t want to. Tony would simply go solo, no matter how much the event was designed for him and a plus one. Peter looked up from his tears with determination. ‘We are a couple and I will go with you’, he insisted. After a few more events, with Peter boldly ignoring stares and whispers and comments, they stopped. Just like Tony said they would.

It wasn’t that Peter was seduced to the ‘dark side’. It was that Peter was seduced by Tony. The stares and whispers and comments were gone. Peter’s fear of them was gone. The only thing left was the undeniable thrill that ran through him when Tony held the door of the Audi open and helped him step out. When they walked up the red carpet together. When blinding camera flashes went off. When Tony slipped his arm behind Peter, resting his hand low on his waist, possessively. Telling the entire world, this is _mine._

The seduction continued slowly after the first step of getting Peter used to the events. Clothes came after. Every year Tony, a fashionable clothes horse when not knocking around the workshop, received invitations to Paris, Milan, London, and New York for their men’s fashion weeks. He sifted through them, picking the designers he liked. He tossed them over to Peter.

“The first stack are the ones I’m definitely going to. Look both stacks up online. See if the designer thrills you. Those not in my stack, we’ll add if you want to go. I usually take two weeks for Milan/Paris. London isn’t really worth it, but maybe this year. Burbury and McQueen have a younger style. You might like it. I hit some of the New York shows simply because it’s here and…” He shrugged. “Might as well.”

“Tony…” Peter began objecting.

“Baby, I’ve been doing fashion weeks since I was in my twenties. Admittedly, back then, it was mostly to cruise the models,” he added with a lecherous grin. “But even not doing that, because I happen to be in love with the most beautiful boy in the world and not a single fashion model on those runways can compete with you, if I don’t go I’ll be missed. For some of the designers, having me wear something of theirs publicly makes a lot of difference.”

As always, Tony’s arguments were difficult to argue with. Peter spent the afternoon scrolling through various fashion websites, and he hated to admit it, but some of the things looked _good._ As long as he didn’t look at the price tag, he could see almost a dozen things he wanted from Saint Laurent alone. And McQueen? That was swoonworthy. He did have to look nice when he was on Tony’s arm after all. Not all of the events they attended together were black tie. At the next film premier or fancy dinner, the things he was looking at would turn heads. And Peter found himself looking forward to that.

The next seduction came when Tony, rather annoyedly, took a meeting with a representative from Jaeger, who wanted to interest him in their new collection of watches. He called over to Peter to help him pick one out. Nothing particularly interested him. He was satisfied with the watch of theirs he already had. Peter saw one with a dark blue face, but where the six should be was a circular opening with a tiny little fascinating machine moving inside it. He watched the gears and wheels turn. Tony gave a bored shrug and told the representative that he already had a Patek Philippe Sky Moon tourbillon. But Peter kept smiling at the Jaeger as he watched the movement. That it was worth over a two hundred thousand dollars… he knew that was modest compared to the most expensive of Tony’s watches worth over a million. Price tags didn’t matter. Peter had fallen in love with it’s beauty. He wore it always.

To complete the next seductions would require a more difficult solution. Tony insisted on _time._ Their trip would last as long as he wanted it to and the rest of his world would arrange itself around that. 

That managed, and Peter responding so well thus far, Tony moved on to the next seduction. Since Peter already agreed to come with him to Milan, Paris, and London, it was a simple matter to make sure they were booked into the fanciest hotels with hot and cold running everything. They had reservations at every top Michelin starred restaurant in those cities. All those rich person things that Tony had grown bored with ages ago, were suddenly fun again because he got to see them through Peter’s eyes. And got to watch Peter become accustomed to them. The kid from Queens was still there, would always be there, but that kid was fitting into Tony’s world instead of resisting it. Not just fitting, he was enjoying it.

They sat in the front row, right next to the runways. Orders were put in for the clothes they each liked. They walked the streets hand in hand. They were photographed together, a lot. They went to nightclubs where they were ushered into the VIP room where Peter met people he’d only seen on entertainment shows. Only, he wasn’t the one star-struck. He was Tony Stark’s boyfriend. _They_ were star-struck. 

There was a restaurant, dimly lit and classically styled, where, even though there wasn’t a dance floor, Tony took Peter’s hand and they slow danced near their table, moving to the soft piano playing in the background. Peter tried not to step on Tony’s feet, too much. What little bit of him that might not yet have fallen, fell hopelessly into Tony’s arms.

But at night, they were in luxurious beds with ridiculously high thread count sheets that they got filthy dirty after passionately making love. Before they showered after, Tony called down to housekeeping. When they went back to bed it was on crisp, clean linens. They quietly talked about the day, murmured their ‘I love you’s’, and softly kissed until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. The luxury was beautiful, of course, but more beautiful was how much more time and privacy they had because of it.

After the last show, since they were in London, going to an art auction at Christie’s was just convenient. It had been even _more_ ages since Tony took an interest in his collection and didn’t just let Pepper run it. But that collection was gone. It was time to build a new one. Of his own. Of his _and Peter’s_ own. Peter winced and hesitated when the painting he liked passed a million dollars. The auctioneer was about to hammer the last count when he quickly raised his hand after listening to Tony’s devil temptation through the first two strikes. He just pretended that he was playing with Monopoly money until he won the bid. 

They took the jet between the fashion show cities, but Tony’s McLaren was in the cargo compartment. After London, they flew back to Paris to offload the car and start the rest of their vacation. They drove around Europe, seeing all the tourist spots Peter wanted to go to, but finding quiet retreats that Tony insisted they take time for. What wasn’t quiet was when Tony said they needed to go to Germany and drive the un-speed-limited autobahn. It scared Peter half to death until he realized that Tony really _did_ know what he was doing when he was driving. Even when he was driving at close to two hundred and fifty miles per hour. 

They weren’t gone three weeks as expected. It was two completely uninterrupted months. How Tony arranged that, Peter had no idea. But more than the fast cars and luxurious hotels, it was the thing he appreciated the most.

He was beginning to understand what Tony’s wealth meant to him. Power, certainly, but more than that it was time and beauty and, now that Peter shared it with him, togetherness.

The final seduction was when they left Europe behind. The jet flew them to a tiny island in the Pacific. There was only one building. It had staff, but they were invisible except when food was brought to their room. It was nothing but secluded beaches, beautiful sunsets, and long romantic nights. 

They were having champaign, watching the sky turn gold and red as the waves lapped softly at the sand. 

“It’s been my place to be alone. I never stayed long. Too much to do. Just long enough to… straighten out my brain,” Tony said as they settled into the double wide lounging bed and put their glasses on the candlelit side table, all of which the staff had discreetly set up before their walk led them here. He slipped his arm under Peter’s neck and pulled Peter close. “You’re the first person I’ve ever brought here.”

Peter rolled on his side and Tony followed him until they were face to face. He could hardly believe that the man hadn’t brought Pepper here. Or one of his other past flings, just to impress them. Owning an island was impressive. But Peter realized that Tony hadn’t brought him here to impress. He brought him to the place that was his alone. And he wanted Peter there. Peter ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I love you, Tony,” he said tenderly. 

“I love you. But I was worried,” he admitted.

“About what?”

“That you’d…” he bit his lips. “My life is a bit much. Pepper had always been around it, so she knew, but she wasn’t fond of it. She never _wanted_ to fit into it.”

Peter kissed Tony lightly on the cheek, weaving both hands more firmly into his hair, pulling him closer. “Baby, your life has _you_ in it.” He said the words softly as his lips brushed along Tony’s jawline, along his beard. “How could I _not_ want to fit into it?” His lips found Tony’s and he kissed him passionately. 

“My life has _you_ in it,” Tony said when they broke their kiss. He slipped his hand into his pocket. He took Peter’s hand from his hair and put the red and gold and diamond ring on his finger. “I’d like that to be forever.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. He couldn’t resist looking over the man’s shoulder, holding his hand up, fingers spread, looking at his ring in Tony’s colors. “Yes,” he said, whispering the word across Tony’s lips. The man’s kiss was devouring, possessive, passionate. But beneath that, Peter felt something that only _he_ knew _._ He held Tony close and pressed his face into the man’s neck. “I’m yours, Tony. You’re my forever.” 

When they had to return to the world again, flying home to New York, someone had leaked the news of their engagement. (Probably Ned. He never could keep his mouth shut when he was excited about something. And he’d been very excited when Peter texted him about it the next day, sending him a picture of his hand with the ring.) 

Tony stepped off the plane looking smug and confident. And Peter, followed him down the stairs until they came together on the pavement. Cameras flashed. Questions flew. Peter’s expression almost mirrored Tony’s. How could he not feel confident? Even smug? He was Tony Stark’s fiance. 

And they weren’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
